


All I Wanted!

by KnownAsEmrys



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I wrote this at 5am on my period, Idk this seemed really funny to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: Clary just wanted some cupcakes.





	All I Wanted!

Izzy opened the door to her and Clary’s apartment, the smell of something awful greeting her instead of her favorite red head.

“Clary?” Izzy called as she made her way to the kitchen. “What’s that smell?”

Clary didn’t answer, but Izzy saw why once she was able to take in the sight of the kitchen.

It was an absolute mess.

Mixing bowls were spread across the kitchen counter, eggs shells, flour and chocolate covering almost every surface in the kitchen except the stove where two dozen burnt cupcakes sat in their trays.

Izzy walked around the counter and found Clary sitting on the floor half naked, crying as she shoveled ice cream into her mouth.

Izzy crouched down next to her girlfriend, wiping a tear off her cheek. “Are you okay?”

Clary nodded, sniffling.

“What happened?”

Clary took the spoon out of her mouth and said,”I was craving something sweet and decided to make cupcakes and then…”Clary’s face crumpled and she started sobbing,”I fell _asleep_ and they all _burned_.”

Izzy frowned in confusion. “But, why are you crying about it?”

“Because I’m on my period and they were _all_ I wanted and I _burned_ them Izzy! _All_ of them! Not half of them or most of them, _all_ of them!” Clary cried before shoveling more ice cream into her mouth.

Izzy bit her lip to keep from laughing, but couldn’t help the smile.

_My girlfriend is adorable. How did I get so lucky?_

Izzy reached over and tilted Clary’s chin up so she was looking at her. “How about I go buy some cupcakes from that bakery on fifth and you clean this mess up while I’m gone?”

Clary looked at her like she hung the moon and all of the stars in the sky. “Deal,” she said quietly sniffling.

Izzy kissed her forehead and stroked her hair before standing up to offer Clary her hand.

“Can you also stop to get pizza and some tampons?” Clary asked as she was pulled to her feet.

“Of course, babe,” Izzy said, licking her thumb and using it to wipe off some of the chocolate ice cream around Clary’s mouth.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Clary asked, wiping tears off her face and crinkling her nose as she sniffled once more. 

Izzy laughed and then pulled her ridiculous girlfriend into a kiss. 


End file.
